


Traditional

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystery fiction has many long-running traditions. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "convention" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

There’s one thing that Castle’s always wanted to do. (Okay, technically there are seventy-three things Castle’s always wanted to do, but seventeen are illegal.) He’s always wanted to gather all the suspects of a crime in one room while the detective, um, detects until the killer confesses, just like in the old movies. But every time he suggests it, Beckett refuses.

He finally gets his wish when an old fashioned multi-millionaire is murdered at a financial convention, and Beckett has to interview his staff before they leave town. The resulting confession’s everything Castle ever hoped for. The butler did it.


End file.
